Forgive Me?
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Set in 5x05... Emily is upset with Alison for lying about the Mona thing. Ali's desperate to get Emily to forgive her, can she convince Emily that she deserves it? Emison centric fluff


**Oh my Emison feels! I think I've watched that 100th episode about 20 times now, and I couldn't help but write a little one-shot. I have no idea if the PLL writers intend to make Emison endgame but at this point I'm really hoping so... I guess we will see.**

**This is for all the other Emison fans out there.**

* * *

**Forgive Me?  
One-shot**

"Emily I'm sorry."

"Emily please just look at me, let me explain…"

"What is there to explain? You slapped Mona, you threatened her! But worst of all you lied to us about it. How could you do that?" Emily turned away slightly, upset and frustrated; she really thought Ali was trying to change.

Sucking in a breath the blonde moves slowly forward, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay. When she reaches the darker girl sitting by the window she kneels in front of her, resting one hand on her knee.

Emily flinches away but stops herself just in time. No matter how upset she is with the girl, it's still Alison, her Alison and after everything she can't bring herself to pull away.

But even so, she can't quite look down either, can't quite meet those ocean blue eyes that seem to pierce into her soul.

Alison sighes, both out of frustration and sadness. How could she do this? Sure Mona provoked her, but it was her choice to retaliate, her choice to lie about it. And the worst part was, she does't even know why she did it.

"I wish I could give you a good explanation Em. But the truth is I don't have a good excuse. She cornered me in the church and started threatening to tell the police, and then she started in on you girls. When she slapped me I just couldn't stop myself… I'm trying so hard to be a better person but I've had to defend myself for so long it's hard…"

Hearing the pain in Alison's voice forces Emily to look down; their eyes locking as a tear falls down the blonde's cheek.

Emily feels her heart break just a little bit. Sometimes she forgets what Alison's been through, what she's had to endure the past two years.

"Ali, as much as I hate what you said to her, I don't blame you. She's done terrible things to all of us, and I know that all of us have lost control when she starts her little games. So I'm not upset about that, I'm upset that you lied about it. Why would you do that? If you would've just told us…"

Emily trails off, not even sure what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry Em."

"Alison, being sorry isn't enough this time. How are we, am I, supposed to trust you when I know you've lied? How can I believe anything you say?"

Her voice cracks on the last word. It hurts knowing that Ali lied to her about what happened with Mona, but what makes it worse is second guessing everything the girl has said to her since she returned because of it. Particularly the part about how Alison feels for her.

Sensing Emily's thoughts and inner turmoil Alison sits up slightly, moving one hand to cup the darker girl's cheek.

"I don't know why I lied Em. I've just had to lie for so long that sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it. Lying just always seems like the safer option because it feels like every time I'm honest it backfires on me. But I am trying; I want to be a better person, for the others, for myself but mainly for you."

Emily stares into cerulean eyes and her heart flutters. Instantly the previous night flashes in her mind, she can almost feel Alison's lips on hers again.

"I want to forgive you, but I need to know you're going to stop lying to me because I can't take that. How am I supposed to know what's real or not? Did you even mean what you said yesterday?"

Startled by the underlying tone of anger in Emily's voice Alison pulls back her hand, but doesn't drop her gaze.

"Do you really think I lied about that?"

Emily just shrugs, her gaze dropping to her lap.

"I know I've screwed up, and that I've made mistakes, but I wouldn't lie to you about that, not now, now that I know what it's like to live without you."

They sit in silence for a minute before Emily reaches out for the blonde, tugging her up to sit beside her on the window seat.

"So it was all real?"

"Emily, nothing could be more real than how I feel about you, and I understand if that's hard for you to believe. I'm still processing it myself. Back before I left I didn't realize that I was doing those things to you because I hated myself for feeling the way I did about you. I was terrified about what people would say and I took it out on you… But things are different now and I'm willing to spend the rest of forever proving it to you, if you'll let me… "

Without another thought Emily leans in for a kiss because in the end it doesn't matter what Ali did in the past, or what she did a few days ago, she was always have Emily's heart.

Just before her lips brush Ali's she stops, waiting for the other girl to close the remaining distance.

Alison smiles before bringing her hand up to the darker girl's cheek, caressing her gently.

"I love you Emily."

Before the darker girl has a chance to respond Alison is kissing her. It's soft at first, almost tentative, but it only takes a few seconds for Emily to run her tongue along her lover's lips, asking for entrance.

Immediately Ali lets her in, their tongues moving together in perfect synch. Emily can't help the overwhelming feeling that's swelling in her chest. She's waited for years, been to hell and back thinking Ali would never love her, than thinking she was dead. But now, here they were, kissing like the world would end if they broke apart.

Nothing could be more perfect. Sure they still had a lot to discuss, a lot to work on, but deep in her soul she knew Alison was telling the truth this time, she was trying to change, and more than that, she loved Emily the way Emily loved her, and in the end that's all that matters.

They finally break apart when both girls need oxygen. Resting their foreheads together, Emily looks up into ocean blue eyes and sees her forever in them.

"I love you too Ali."

Alison smiles brightly, that special smile that's only ever been for Emily. It makes her heart race even faster. She leans in again and plants a sweet kiss on her lover's swollen lips.

"Oh and Ali…"

The blonde raises her eyebrow in a question.

"I forgive you."


End file.
